The Big 3
by Superathena22
Summary: Kevin Mcgrain thinks he is a normal boy but when he kills a Cyclops his whole life gets turned upside down. The future of the world rests on his shoulders
1. I Am Claimed

I AM CLAIMED

CHAPTER 1

How bad can my live get? Luckily I know the answer to that. I didn't want to be a half-blood but I am. I am guessing that you are wondering who I am, let me tell you. I am Kevin Mcgrain and I am 13 years old. Until a few months ago I lived in Manhattan with my mum but now I'm at a camp called Camp Half-Blood.

I am going to tell you my story from the start. It begins on the first day of the summer holidays when I am packing for a holiday that my mum had gone and surprised me with. Just as I was getting in the car I heard my mum scream so I turned and standing there was a Cyclops. I only knew it was a Cyclops because I learnt about them in school. Anyway it was gaining on my mum and I knew I had to help her and fast. Just then a sword appeared in my hand and without thinking I charged at the Cyclops. I raised my sword and I hit the Cyclops right on its eye with the blade of the sword. I was surprised that the monster disintegrated there and then. My mum was so shocked that she never said anything. When she did speak she said "Holy Zeus we need to get moving and fast!" I didn't have enough time to ask her why she said that because she told me to get in the car ASAP.

She told me that she was taking me to a camp that will explain everything about that Cyclops and who my father really is. I was always told that my father died when I was little. My mum always told me that he died in a plane crash. Now I feel like that is some sort of clue to tell me who my dad is. The car stopped at the bottom of a hill. I saw a sign that was written in Greek but I knew what it said. The sign read Camp Half-Blood. I saw a boy and a girl standing at the top of the hill and the boy yelled "Hey Kid, watch out for that fury behind you!" I turned and I saw a winged typed person flying straight for me so I raised my new sword and slashed at the monster which dissertated just like the Cyclops. My mum was shocked but unhurt and the two kids came running down towards me. The girl was blonde with grey eyes while the boy had black hair and green eyes. They asked me all sorts of questions which I answered the best I could and my mum helped me out a bit.

The girl Annabeth Chase (daughter of Athena) told me that I was a demi-god or a half blood. My mum told me that she was told by my dad that she had to tell people that he died in a plane crash and that she never knew who he really was. Annabeth and the boy Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon) took me and my mum up to the big house where we met Chiron the Centaur and we told him everything that happened. He did seem a bit surprised when we had finished our story but he said "hopefully you will get claimed tonight but I have a feeling we are all going to be in for a shock." Percy and Annabeth took me on a tour of the camp while my mum went home for the day.

At campfire I was tense because I hoped I would get claimed. "Kevin stand up." Annabeth told me, so I did. I looked up and I saw a hologram of a lightning bolt hovering over my head. All the campers knelt while Chiron spoke "Hail Kevin Mcgrain, son of Zeus, Lord of the sky and King of Olympus."


	2. I Am So Alone

Chapter 2

I FEEL SO ALONE

Great just great! Everyone was looking at me like I'm some weirdo that shouldn't be there but they better get used to me and fast because when I'm in a bad mood you don't want to get anywhere close to me. I like being independent but when I go to talk to people they make me feel like I'm not wanted so it does lower my confidence a bit. Luckily for me I didn't have to wait long to find someone who felt the same.

Grover came running into mess hall at lunch and started talking to Mr.D and Chiron, both of the men's faces had a look of shock on them. Chiron was the first to reply, "Grover take Percy, Annabeth and Kevin with you and I leave now if I were you." The three of us got onto our feet and followed Grover outside. Annabeth asked Grover where we were going and why so Grover told us "I smelt this demigod and the sent was strong. I could tell that they didn't know that they are a demigod but as I say the smell was strong and I know only three gods who's children would get that type of smell." Immediately we all spoke "Zeus, Poseidon and Hades!" Without any more thought Percy called for Blackjack the Pegasus who took his friend Porkpie. Percy told Blackjack what was going on and then we left for Manhattan.

When we arrived Percy gasped "Nico", the boy who had his back facing us turned and he spoke "Percy I felt a child of Hades here and I don't know what to do!" Before anyone could reply I gasped and Percy asked me what was wrong so I replied "I sense a child of Zeus here and there close". Just then Percy spoke "I sense a child of Poseidon and there getting closer." We all knew that something wasn't right but we had to find out what was going on. Grover looked like he was hoping that someone would say that this is one big joke but sadly that was not the case.

Just then I saw something in a nearby bush so I told the others but I whispered it. Percy walked over to the bush and said "Please come out we won't hurt you." Just then a girl appeared from behind the bush. "NO MORE MONSTERS!" Annabeth said calmly "its ok we won't hurt you but can you tell me your name?" The girl looked at Annabeth "My name is Ishana Mitchell. Who are you?" Percy told her that she is a demigod and then he asked her if she knew who her godly parent was but before she could reply a voice spoke behind us "Zeus is her father, Poseidon is her Grandfather and I am her Great grandfather." We all turned to see Hades Lord of the Underworld standing there.


	3. Love Is In The Air

CHAPTER 3 (Ishana's Point of View)

Love is in the air

"Wrong!" I told the man who had appeared out of nowhere. He looked at me strangely as if trying to work out the best way to kill me.  
"What do you mean?" he asked me looking more and more confused by the minute. I could tell that the other demigods were watching closely as if they expected me and the god of the underworld to start fighting here and now.  
"Poseidon is my great grandfather while you are my grandfather Lord Hades." I told the god as calmly as I could. The others looked curious as Hades told me that I was right. I smiled as I am normally right about most things. "You are probably the most dangerous demigod ever to live" Annabeth told me. Hades nodded in agreement while Percy and Kevin were trying to understand what was going on. I looked at the boy on black named Nico and he looked so handsome and oh my gods I think I've got a crush on him!  
**_ Nico's point of view_**  
Ishana looked at me calmly and I smiled at her so she smiled back before looking at I looked at my dad and asked "Why are you here father?" he looked at me and replied "I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
"Really?"  
"Yes son. I was worried about you that's all."  
I glanced around at my friends for help but luckily for me Ishana spoke up "I think you're lying" she sounded fierce and ready to put up a fight. Something told me that she was right and that I should trust her and I noticed that my friends were realising that she is someone you don't want to lie to. Hades smiled and spoke "Your right. I came here because Zeus wanted to make sure that you get to camp safely as all of you together will attract lots and lots of monsters but with a god by your side you should be ok."  
I could tell that that was true so I nodded calmly at my father then I looked at Ishana and she looked so pretty it was like Aphrodite had made her into the prettiest person alive. Oh my gods I think I fancy her!

**Hades' point of view**

Ishana is a pretty smart kid, I swear Athena put a blessing on her at birth. I see me and my brothers in her. Her eyes change colour depending on her mood and she does look good. Great Aphrodite blessed her.

Hold up... I don't like the way her and Nico are looking at each other. OH NO THEY FANCY EACH OTHER.

THAT IS IT APHODITE I AM GOING TO BE THE FIRST PEROSON TO KILL A GOD!


	4. The Big Argument

Heey there sorry it took so long to update but my laptop crashed, then i moved house, then i had no internet so i'm only just getting myself sorted.

CHAPTER 4

THE BIG ARGUMENT

(ISHANA'S POINT OF VIEW)

Hades made sure that we all got to Camp Half-Blood safely as we were bound to attract lots of monsters; well I would even if I was on my own. When we made it to camp we all went into the big house where we told Chiron the centaur who I found out was really old and Mr.D (Dionysus) the god of wine -he didn't seem happy to see Hades- our story. After we spoke there were a few minutes silence which was broke by Mr.D speaking "So which cabin is Ishana going to stay in?" Chiron immediately said that I should stay in the Zeus cabin as he is my father after all but Hades objected to that as he had a bad feeling about it. Percy said I could stay with him in the Poseidon cabin but my dear grandfather also objected to that. I could feel the tension in the air and by look on Nico's face I guessed that he was feeling it too. I decided that it was time I spoke up. "I'm just gonna take a guess here but I think you want me to stay in your cabin." Hades only nodded before looking at Dionysus and stating "She would be safer in my cabin than in my brothers' as I know what there like for putting their children in dangerous situations and I can and will protect her if she's in my cabin. Mr.D thought about his uncles words and then he replied "what about your brothers they have protected their kids and well you put your two in a hotel that trapped them there them there for 70 years them a while later one gets killed on a quest." Nico had tears in his before defending his father "Hades did that to protect me and Bianca because he knew what happen if we never went to that hotel. As for Bianca that was her fate, she saved her friends by giving up her live and by doing that she saved camp and your saying as if she wasn't worth a thing. Well you're wrong; she meant everything to me so should be thanking her for saving your annoying butt!"

I stood there and I looked at Nico who seemed glad at what he said. Both gods looked shocked but Hades suddenly looked so proud at his son. Hades looked Mr.D in the eyes "Nico's right, you have no right to talk about my son and my daughter like that. Bianca gave up her life to save me, you, camp, Olympus and world but you; you talk about her as if she was nothing. She also meant the world to me and you are just so ungrateful to everyone who steps foot into camp and don't say you don't like it here because you should of thought about that before chasing that nymph!" Hades looked mad while the god of wine looked shocked, really shocked.

I looked at the expressions on the faces of the demigods. Percy seemed ready for anything that might come his way. Annabeth was thinking hard while Kevin was watching the gods and the centaur. "We mustn't start a fight, not here, not know." Chiron told the gods. "Your right, Chiron." Hades started before continuing "A fight will start a war plus no one has asked a very vital question." Everyone in the room asked in sync "What?" Hades shook his head "What does Ishana think?" I told them that I'm not really fussed so that just caused an even bigger argument, I looked over at Annabeth who rolled her eyes and mouthed to me _here we go again_. I nodded and I thought what am I going to do? Just then I yelled at the top of my voice "WOULD NOW BE A GOOD TIME TO SAY I HAVE GOT A BEST FRIEND WHO IS EXACTLY LIKE ME!


End file.
